


The Rising Of The Amber Moon

by DemonxRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Surprises around every corner that I can think of, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bitch Slaps, Bounty Hunters, Multi, Olden Times, Omega Stiles, Slavery, Stiles takes no shit from nobody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonxRose/pseuds/DemonxRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to run away from home and everything he once knew and loved Omega Stiles of the Ore pack is desperate to stay as far away from the Forgotten that wish to sell him off as an sex slave to the highest bidder. With only the clothes on his back and the necklace his mother gave him before her passing leaves him in a great disadvantage from the start. </p><p>Luckily for him his father was the keeper of the peace and taught him not only to survive but to defend himself with just about anything. And his mother, who was once the healer of their pack, the way of the earth. </p><p>Now all he has to do is stay ahead and away from any and all that wish to harm him. To be honest Stiles thought it was going to be pretty easy and by the end of the full moon he would be reunited with his father once again. </p><p>And it had been until THE most stupidest of all dumb assery of Alpha's took it into his thick caterpillar like eyebrow headed skull that being an Omega equals a stupid frail damsel in distress that not only could not think beyond their poor little Omega noses but needed a Big and STRONG Alpha to save there asses in the name of honor even though SAID Omega saved his Alpha-butt like THREE TIMES!<br/>Bastard.<br/>~HIATUS~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Jump, One Leap, One Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this up as I go since like a dumb-ass I thought it would be great to not only start writing when I should be asleep and have two other works that I SHOULD be working on. I'm such a bitch sometimes.
> 
> Oh and if you don't like my story and have some beef with it stop reading and leave me alone.

 

 

 

 

Looking down it didn't really look like a deadly fall maybe even a no brainer get away tactic but Stiles has seen many die jumping from the very place he stood now probably thinking the exact same thing. But unlike them he knew about the ledge just out of sight, thanks to all those late night snooping he did with Scott back in the days where curfew was the only thing troubiling him. But never the less there just a little bit to his right was the ledge that would ultimatly save his ass. Now all he has to do is make sure he didnt roll right off after he landed on it.

It would just be his luck too if he did roll right off  since all of his luck that had been wasted on getting the hell away from-

 

A loud howl rang strong and frankly hungrily behind him giving him all the courage that only desperate people seem to get in life or death situation.

 

Scooting over to the right a little  to where he hoped to the goddess the ledge was.

 

Took a deep breath squeezing his hands into fists and jumped.


	2. The Beginning of The End, May his End Be Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.”
> 
> —The Chaos of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purebreds have so many laws you could have a whole Beauty and the Beast library full of encyclopedias 3,000+ pages thick each and you still wouldn't have them all. 
> 
> Mutts: an inferior dog (in this case werewolf) or one of mixed breed, Stiles is one of them
> 
> Purebreds:Of or belonging to a recognized strain established by breeding individuals of unmixed lineage over many generations.
> 
> Poor Stiles can't catch a break,
> 
> Stiles is 19 and Derek is four years older like he is in real life. Dylan being 22 and Tyler 26

                                                                                                             

 

                                                                                                Ten Days and Many Miles Away

 

 

 

The world hated him abso- tootly- fucking hates him so much that he was surprised it just didn’t say fuck it and smite him where he stands right then and there.

 

Somewhere along the way of his long freaking exhausting trek (For the life of him he Stiles could not remember where that cursed lake was) Stiles somehow managed to have most of his clothing stolen by a flock of some sick sorry excuses for pollen suckers who had thought it would be freaking hysterical to steal all of his clothing while he bathed.

 

It had been a small mercy that he hadn’t taken his mothers necklace off before he started bathing like he did from time to time; Stiles had a fear that reared its ugly head now and again of the chain some how snapping off and losing it in the water never to be found again no matter how hard he looked for it. Otherwise the only thing he had left of his mother would have be stolen along with the rest of his things. His boots had also been saved from the little pests sticky fingers the only reason why was because they had been too damn heavy for the buggers to fly off with.

 

The same could not be said for his shirt, coat, socks, underclothes, and pants.

 

He wouldn’t have even lost his damn clothes in the first place if it hadn’t been for how disgusting he had gotten after ten days of trekking none stop over and through goddess knows what.

 

It wasn’t like he was some maidenly Purebred Omega who swooned at the thought of having his poor pinky finger dirty after brushing a branch or goddess forbid have his silk slippers touch the filthy ground without a thick carpet to cushion his feet as he graced the world around him with his presence.

 

Hell no, Stiles was nothing like those up tight snooty spoiled Purebreds, Stiles got ill even thinking of being that stuck up and pompous; head stuck so far up each other butts that they didn’t give a rats ass about the Omega Mutt slavery happening under there polished pointed noses.

 

Damn fools probably didn’t even know it was happening. Too busy worrying what to wear after breakfast and if it matched their fantasy mates belt buckle or some stupid nonsense like that.

 

Stiles and the other Mutts like him had to work to stay alive every day, not even the children could be saved from the hard strenuous labor of keeping the kingdom running. So baths and clothing where a huge luxury that where treasured more than any flimsy slippers ever could be.

 

So you could only guess just how disgusting he must have been to actually risk stopping and getting caught by the Forgotten to take a bath.

 

He was filthy, his waist long hair so greasy he could shine his own boots with it until he could see himself. Revolted with how his skin felt like it was one step away from turning into sludge, even looked like sludge with bits of grass and gunk stubbornly clinging to his skin and arm hair. Clothing so caked with he doesn’t even know what but it refused to bend when Stiles tried to turn or bend his body. Every time he even lifted his arms to push a branch away let out a cloud of body oater so thick it made him gag so hard he thought he would going to puke.

 

Stiles, refusing to take another step farther, had stopped at a lake he had hunted down like a man possessed to take a much needed bath. After he thorough washed his clothes he set them out across some rocks that where warmed from the sun then turned his attention to his body. Scrubbing away like a mad man to his body until it was pink from a few layers of skin being cleaned off and his hair once again its normal thick wavy mess.

 

So absorbed with washing himself spotless Stiles had been unaware of the danger his clothes would be facing at the mercy of the clothe-napping mitts of a passing flock of diseased ridden pixies.

 

The little vermin almost gotten away with it too if he hadn’t heard the soft tinkling little giggles mocking him from behind his back. If it hadn’t been for those giggles Stiles would be crashing through the woods as naked as the day he was born. As luck had it, the cruel beast that it was, decided to give him a break; Giving him enough time to turn around to see his clothing rising up into the air.

 

No time to question exactly How or Why his clothes learned how to levitate Stiles in a very impressive show of desperation lunged for the closest article of clothing still in reach (thank the goddess it had been his pants) and had one of the most intense games of tug-of-war of his life.

 

Stinking pollen suckers fought dirty, those who weren’t trying to rip Stiles pants out of his hands bit at his naked body with no remorse. They even went as far as trying to take his mothers necklace but with adrenaline, desperation, and pure pig headedness he inherited from his mother Stiles managed to yank his pants away. With a whoop of triumph Stiles went flying backwards thanks to the lack of force tugginh at the other side of his pants.

 

He should have known that his victory had been too good to be true.

 

As Stiles fell back to reunite with the ground he had about ten seconds, give or take, to bask in the awesome of his great victory that was so valiantly fought if he said so himself when a loud ripping sound ricochet through the clearing the lake resigned in just as he body smacked into the hard ground.

 

Dead silence fell over the clearing, only the ragged inhale and exhale of Stiles breath dared to disturb it.

 

Just as quickly as it had fallen was it shattered by the high pitched squeals of laughter coming from the pixies who where struggling to stay up in the air, they where laughing so hard. Blood rushed to his face like a geyser making it hot with embarrassment; slowly, not really wanting to see the horrors that had befallen his poor pants, he sat up bringing his pants up to his face to see a long tear on the side of his right pant leg going from the hem up to mid thigh.

 

The Pixies in their haste to see the damage they had done got so close that if Stiles had been in the right mind could have swatted them to the ground with ease. Seeing the rip they burst into hysterical laughter falling like flies around him too busy trying to breathe again to worry about the Omega crushing them.

 

Stiles wasn't sure what had done it, maybe it was his lost clothing, his newly ripped pants, the laughing pixies, or the fact that even at that very moment he was being hunted by a bunch of Forgotten that wanted to turn him into a mindless sex slave. What ever the reason it was just too much for Stiles who snapped.

 

 

> “GREAT JUST GREAT! First some damn pack of assholes thought ‘HEY! Lets’ kidnap a bunch of Omega Mutt’s and sell them to the highest bidder! No wait, EVEN BETTER! LET’S SELL THEM AS MINDLESS SEX SLAVES! Nana will be so proud!’ Then damn Jackson couldn’t possibly take the idea of his precious Lydia liking spending more time with them than his pretty self that he bribed a group of slave drivers to take my pasty ass who turned out to be a group of Forgotten! AND then they made me run from my own damn home forcing my Dad to do the same though, thank the goddess, he didn’t have to jump off a freaking cliff to get away! And just when it could NOT POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE not only did I lose my clothing to a bunch of Pollen Sucking Pixies but the only clothing I managed to get back gets ripped so far up my leg I’ll look like a freaking harlot while I seduce the damn trees!”
> 
>  

By now Stiles was gasping for air, his chest rapidly rising and falling in their mad haste to get his breathing back to normal. The pixies already bored with him and his little outburst flittered away to go find someone else to torment leaving Stiles once again alone.

 

If he hadn’t been so scared of having someone hear him he would have screamed his anger to the wind but he did not cry no matter how much he wanted to. He wouldn’t let himself.

 

And that was why, ten days into his grand journey Stiles was pink and peeling from the sun burnt to a crisp thanks to his fair skin while he got nicked by every branch he passed by.

 

He learned the hard way a long time ago as a child that no matter how many hours or days he spent out in the sun he would never get any darker than his original pasty self. His Mother had told him that he had inherited her families legendary creamy white skin and moles that never got any darker than what it already was though Stiles had refused to believe so. It had taken all summer filled with sun burns and peeling blotchy skin with a bunch of new freckles to convince him there was no way he was going to get any darker like the rest of the children to his young self’s horror.

 

If it hadn’t been for his best friend Scott who ironically was the reason he had tried to get darker in the first place, a group of Alphas had called Scott pretty and Stiles a piece of bird poop, Stiles would have done something more drastic and dyed his skin darker. Scott had reassured him when the Alpha’s had walked away far enough that his pasty skin was really pretty and that he was so jealous of him and all the Alphas would so totally ignore him because Stiles was so pretty even if he did look like a spirit.

 

Stiles had promptly punched his best-est friend in the arm and sprinted off to go do some destruction in Beta Wilson’s Lily garden. If Scott hadn’t reassured Stiles he was pretty even if he had spots and had skin like bird poo he’s sure he would have spent the rest of the year trying to dye it into a dark brown or most likely after his Mother or Dad took away the dye staid inside and sulked.

 

Now a day’s Stiles had gotten over the fact he would forever stay pail while Scott turned a lovely shade of brown each summer. There had been no more room to worry about being pretty for Alpha’s when they grew up, only working enough to feed himself and his father and staying warm in the winter. He could be green with orange spots for all he cared just as long as his Dad stayed healthy, safe, and warm.

 

Stiles didn’t have to worry about Scott though, while Stiles had a distinct lack of suitors Scott had been drowning in them and recently Allison, a long time favorite suitor of Scotts, had finally worked up the nerve to ask Melissa for his hand in marriage much to Scotts high pitched squeals of joy.

 

Scott’s had a thing for her since the Argents moved in five years ago and after seeing Allison smiling in their general direction. Stiles still believes to this day that she had been smiling because she had gas but like hell if he was ever going to say that to Scott who thought she had no flaws or bodily functions.

 

  
Scotts been head over tits for her from that day on and a ever lasting topic for Scott to yammer Stiles ear off. It had only been a matter of years for her to finally get the gall to ask and save Stiles ear of a long one sided conversation about how much Scott wished Allison would ride over on her pretty white stallion and sweep him off his feet and pledge her ever lasting love to him and Stiles will give him away on his wedding day and help name his first pup and finally live happily ever after in their white picket fence house on the hill that Allison made from scratch as a token of her love.

 

Scott must have been able to see the future because Allison did just that (after asking Mellissa of course) and lifted Scott right onto her horse, asked him to marry her, and promptly fainted dead away after he had a asthma attack.

 

Needless to say Stiles and the people who witnessed the grand proposal in the cotton field had laughed there asses off for an hour straight while Allison in a panic raced to Deaton’s. Best. Day. Ever. People still talked about it to this day over a pint with a found smile as they too reminisced about their own proposals to their mates.

 

But back to traipsing in the woods at the mercy of every branch and twig. You would expect that being half naked wouldn’t be that big of a deal to someone like Stiles who worked constantly in every season and weather he would have taken his off his shirt from time to time when he worked and wanted to try to cool off.

 

And you would be right if it wasn’t for the fact that it was usually only viewed as proper when you where working in the field with a bunch of other Omega’s or Beta’s or if it was a really hot day it very improper indeed. Not that any Mutt gave a damn about what was proper or not.

 

According to the Purebreds rules of properity only your future mate or pups usually had the honor of seeing there partners/parents bare torsos. Lydia had told him one day as they walked down to the market that if you exposed your chest to anyone who wasn’t your mate or pup you would be brutally shunned by everyone. Both Stiles and Lydia had been walking in only their underclothes when they where having that conversation. That year had been the hottest summer in five years and no one was wearing clothing in fear of getting heat stroke.

 

Not that Stiles really ever gave a left nut about what Purebreds thought was proper and what wasn’t. He wasn’t prudish or ashamed of his body but when any body who stumbled across him got a gander at his nipples would know on sight that he was an Omega, no questions needed.

 

See being an Omega had a bunch of fun little quirks that made them well… Omegas.

 

Omegas don’t have a Beta form like at all but they can grow claws and fangs if provoked enough. They where naturally weaker than both Alpha’s and Beta’s, there was only so much muscles an Omega can gain before their bodies refused to gain any more. Faster than both a Beta or Alpha but if either of them managed to catch an Omega all their speed would be worth shit when they get over powered by the brutes. So most of the Omega’s, both Mutts and Purebreds, where typically willowy and lithe if not just plain old skinny as a twig.

 

The only time an Omega ever manages to over power or managed to kill an Alpha or Beta was usually when their pups or mate where threatened which was rare since instincts made it almost impossible to harm an Omega though it did happen. An Omega’s inflicted wound took longer to heal than even an Alpha’s which would be awesome but thanks to instincts Omega’s don’t attack unless it’s a last resort.

 

Omega’s eyes also flash purple instead of Beta yellow and because if they weren’t already weak enough life thought ‘Hey! Their already as weak as a baby why not make them short too!’

 

Stiles was tall for an Omega at 5’ll, if you squinted and looked in the corner of your eye you would have sworn he was an Alpha. Another reason why nobody wanted a piece of the Stiles, their loss really.

 

And that was besides the obvious fact that Stiles and every other Omega on the planet, male or female, could pop out as many pups as he and his imaginary mate wanted since they where littler-ly baby making machines, there was always the very distinctive and legendary Omega nipple.

 

Made specially by nature for his future children to feed from and the carnal pleasure of his future Alpha. They also worked swimmingly as a beacon for all to know if they cared to take a look that he would never be mistaken for a Beta.

 

In other words thanks to the pollen suckers, the world, and mother nature, Stiles was screwed eight ways till Tuesday if anyone did magically stumble over him while he tried to get to the rondevu point where he and his father where supposed to meet and got a peak at the goods (and wouldn’t that be his luck?) and took it upon themselves to either put him under their protection because it was a freaking miracle that he was still alive before they came along and needed to be reunited with his pack before he fainted in a tizzy if they where the good sort. Rape him since they would think he would be an easy fuck, too weak to say no and fend them off, and slit his throat after so he didn’t go squealing off tattling on them if they weren’t all that good.

 

Or, and this was the most likely one to happen, take him to their pack and demand why in the hell he was romping around in their territory smack him around a bit and alert the authorities to get a hold of his Alpha so they could get some compensation for ‘saving there poor o’ lil lost Omega from the horrors of the mean old forest’ and instead of finding his pack or a pretty penny for their trouble they would find the Forgotten get cut in half because they loved to do that shit and he gets served up on a silver platter.

 

And that’s only if someone did find him and you know managed to get a hold of him.

 

So he needed to find some clothes, and soon before he freeze’s his nipples off he wouldn’t have to worry about being caught because he wouldn’t have any nipples to speak of.

 

Fall was getting closer and the nights where already starting to get colder and no matter how well his mother taught him how to survive out in the woods he wouldn’t last long in the cold without any proper clothing.

 

And for that very reason (after he coated himself with some mud to mask his scent) he was doing his best impression of a bird as he waited in a pine tree. He even considered making some bird calls for effect but that would just be over kill.

 

The tree had way too much sap and loose slivers of bark for his comfort. Especially when he had to sit in it for a moon forsaken hour and counting waiting for some curly blond haired bomb shell of a Beta to notice that her extra pins for her laundry had mysteriously disappeared so she can go back inside and get some more so Stiles could finally get out of the damn tree and take some clothes!

 

Admittedly the pins where serving him as entertainment as soldiers who fought valiantly against each other in the great Maple Syrup war, many good pins died that hour.

 

But no she had to take her damned time pulling and arranging the sheets just so before she even considered reaching into her apron to put the pins on the sheets to secure them on the line. Stiles wished he could curse at her, she was a Purebred if her scent was anything to go by and the very expensive linens and clothing that probably cost more than his whole village she was taking great pains to get just right.

 

Stiles would not feel the least bit guilty about taking some clothes from them, they could afford to replace them.

 

But his Mother taught him that just because the minority did something bad it didn’t mean the individuals that made up that minority were bad. And that he shouldn’t judge them for the sins of the group they where lumped up with. And that he should get to know them before throwing them into the metaphorical fire as his Mom used lovingly say when he accused his whole class with the acceptations of Scott of course for being big stupid heads because they said he shouldn’t be so none Omega-e and be more like the other Omega like kids in their class.

 

Stiles was pretty sure that was when all the Alpha’s who would have been courting him by now decided to avoided him like wolfs bane.

 

But Stiles was cranky and didn’t want to be fair but may the goddess strike him down his brand new birds nest if he ever stopped following his Mothers advice. It wasn’t like he would get any more now that she was dead. And he really couldn’t blame the Beta judging from her swollen stomach she either ate a whole watermelon recently or was pregnant.

 

It was most likely her first child too; Beta Wilson had told him while he fixed her roof about how in her younger days, as she liked to call it, how nervous her and all her friends where when they where pregnant with their first child and how they blew the most simplest of tasks out of proportion in fear of somehow one simple mistake would some how doom her unborn child and have their mates leaving them.

 

Stiles being 13 and rather gullible had almost fallen off the roof in his haste to peer over the edge to ask if she had made a mistake she would have ultimately lost her child and mate. Beta Wilson almost peed herself she was laughing so hard. After she finally calmed down and soothed Stiles broken pride she told him no she would have not doomed her child and lost her mate it was just instincts that where making her stress about making everything perfect for her first pup.

 

By her second pup she was a pro and may she add did everything with one hand while she carried her pup with the other. It took her until her third pup to trust her mate to hold the baby while she took care of her business and her twins to let him out of her sight with them.

 

By the looks of it pure breads had the same instincts for precision, pregnancy looked more and more like something Stiles was going to avoid harder than the Forgotten.

 

Stiles was surprised though, he had seen the Purebreds mate and even if he was a Beta he still made a rather impressive figure that to an untrained eye or one free of lust would have mistaken him for an Alpha at 6’6. Built like a mountain with skin darker than Scotts, eyes as black as coals but somehow managed to look warm and kind. Bald, it didn’t do anything to hinder his hotness, and exotic looking features that people go crazy over he was a walking wet dream.

 

Stiles was sure they would be on there third pup by now if not their fourth. Especially with that kiss he laid on her half an hour ago when he left to do something manly. Stiles could have sworn he’d seen some tonsils being sucked out during those three minute of sex disguised as a kiss parting favor.

 

Can’t really complain though, when Mama wolf finally goes into the house for some more pins Stiles wouldn’t have to worry about a little cub running out and finding Stiles half naked covered in mud self steeling their parents clothing. No matter how much Stiles needed those clothes he would hate to scar the poor kid.

 

Stiles was torn from his thoughts when the blond let out a lot of pretty impressive curses that would made the saltiest of sailors blush; turned and went stomping into her home grumbling about ‘those fucking ghost pins.’ He scrambled down the prickly tree as fast as he could without breaking his neck or sustaining any other kind of bodily harm.

 

As soon as his feet touched the ground Stiles went into a dead sprint towards the shirt and coat he’d been eyeing for the past hour. Which as soon as he ripped them off the clothing line pulled them on. They where as ridiculously big as their owner; they almost fell off him just as fast as he had put them on.

 

The snow white linen tunic at least had ties in the front, he could cut those off later when he wasn’t at risk of being caught and use them to tie it to his body. But the elk hide coat almost fell right off no matter how tight Stiles tied the strings that closed the coat.

 

The only reason it was still on him was out of pure force of will to not die of the cold or currently getting caught by the bomb shells mate. With that last thought in mind Stiles started to trot to the tree line not wanting to be caught struggling with the blond Beta’s mates coat and get murdered by ‘those fucking ghost pins’ or any other weapons on hand she may diem worthy of ending Stiles miserably short life.

 

And even while he fled he couldn’t help but feel while he struggled with the freakishly long sleeves like a cub again. Trying on his fathers old work tunic when he wasn’t looking and running around the neighborhood pretending he was hunting down a gang of Forgotten. And like the awesome Omega he was bring them down with a flick of his wrist and the most awesome fighting moves the world has ever seen and all the Alphas would swoon at his feet while he ignores them in favor of giving Scott there super awesome hand shake of victory.

 

In fact now that he thought about it he and Scott had made up so many super secret and very awesome hand shakes they could have ma-

 

 

> “What the hell do you think you’re doing.”

 

Stiles was sure if his head had turned any faster his head would have snapped right off his neck. The man who had managed to make a question a demand at the same time was down wind from Stiles making it impossible to scent what the heck he was and if he was one ink black caterpillar- brow twitch away from killing him on the spot or not.

 

The flashing red eyes where a huge hint though. Telling Stiles all he needed to know just how fucked he was if he didn’t get the fuck out of there right that fuck-ity fucked up moment.

 

Stiles didn’t waste his time waiting for introductions; flying thought the forest at almost top speed not once bothering to look back to check if the Alpha was in pursuit. Stiles knew the Alpha was and it was just a waste of precious energy just to check the obvious. He needed all the energy he could get if he was going to get rid of this Alpha, and if he knew Purebreds than the dumb ass probably didn’t even know anything about all the fun things hiding in his packs forest.

 

And if Stiles recalled correctly there was something really nasty just to his left up a ways but close enough so he would still have some juice to get away after he dealt with his hulking problem.

 

Too bad he tripped over a stupid life wrecking tree root, smashing face first into the ground. (He’s pretty sure he broke his nose, freaking felt like it) While he had been falling Stiles felt a whoosh of air and a very pissed off growl as the Alpha flew over his head also crashing into the ground after his failed attempt to grab Stiles. Probably frustrated that he missed and Stiles somehow managed to evade him even if it had been dumb luck but he was an Alpha and he big Alpha never misses.

 

Ignoring all his new aches and possible new broken nose Stiles popped right back up and finally in light of his close nabbing said fuck it and went into full Omega speed. If he didn’t reach that place soon Stiles could kiss his life and father goodbye for good. The Alpha cursed behind him now trying to keep up with the new set of pace, growling unhappily at his prey for possibly dragging the chase past his expected time.

 

Probably hadn’t even thought Stiles would have dared run; too fearful that he a possible lowly Beta Mutt would dare defy a Purebred Alpha like himself. Maybe even expected Stiles to beat himself to save the Alpha from dirtying his hands from touching a Mutt and paying him for the very honor of even having the guy consider doing it. Or, or he would have just killed Stiles on the spot not really caring what Stiles was. Stiles had entered the Alpha’s lands without invitation and stole and sullied his Betas; indirectly but in the eyes of Purebreds Stiles might as well have raped them.

 

Cathy a little Beta pup who had just turned eight had been killed five years ago, charged with the crime of accidentally stepping on a passing Omega’s Purebreds long white train of her dress in her haste to show her mother the pretty pink flower the black smith had just given her. The Alpha had sliced Cathy’s head clean off after he listened to the Omegas very loud shrieking for retribution of her so called virtue. No one even had time to plead for mercy let alone commit treason defending the child from her unjust punishment.

 

By law the Alpha and Omega pair had been in there right to kill Cathy.

 

A baby had died that day because a Purebred had been soiled, Raped, and Stiles packs new Alpha Ennis had simply laughed and told Cathy’s sobbing mother who was clutching her child’s lifeless body to her chest to get that filth out of the road. The Purebred Alpha ‘knight’ who had been sent from the palace to protect them had done nothing. Cathy’s mom, a recently widowed Elizabeth Card, killed herself the very same day.

 

Stiles had been thirteen when that horrid day happened, it had been the day when he truly started to loathe the Purebreds.

 

So by law the Alpha chasing after him would be in his rights to kill him and none would bat there eyes at Stiles death even when they learned that he had been an Omega. He was just another Mutt spoiling their perfectly pathetic little worlds. Too bad Stiles had no plans of dieing anytime soon or in the near future really. But Stiles was starting to get tired and tired meant possible impending death by jack ass, man was he out of shape if he was already freaking tired.

 

Note to self, after all this bullshit is over Stiles should run every day just in case.

 

It felt like Stiles had been running for hours instead of minutes but with each heaving breath he could see the thing getting closer and closer. With it the hope of actually getting away, of meeting with his father, of making it. But first he had to get there; the pendent on his mothers necklace pounded at his chest urging him on like a rider would its horse. Stiles couldn’t help the breathless snort of laughter at the imagery.

 

Up ahead was a clearing the ground completely free of any vegetation, rocks, or anything really. And that is where he had found the thing, stumbled really, ok if it hadn’t been for the Orc’s angry roars scaring Stiles out of his rather nice dream he would have completely missed one of the coolest yet sadist things in like ever.

 

Having no survival instincts what so ever when it came to satisfying his curiosity Stiles had went looking for the Orc and why he was making so much noise in the ‘Goddess why do you hate me’ morning instead of hunting some poor woodland creature far away from Stiles. What he found had both scared Stiles for the rest of his life making sure he would never step foot into an empty meadow again. AND could have possibly been the most awesome thing he has ever seen ever.

 

He had arrived just in time to see the Orc desperately trying to claw his way back out of what had once looked like solid earth seeming to liquefy around the Orc. The frantic motions seemed to have only increased the rate of which the Orc had been swallowed. Instead of minutes of living the Orc could have had while he sunk down peacefully had been cut down to mere seconds. The earth making one final ‘gloop’ sound before the Orc was swallowed hole with no trace that he had ever being there.

 

Stiles had spent a good three hours throwing every heavy thing he could get his hands on into the deceivingly safe clearing and watched as they all slowly sunk into the ground.

 

Now if only Stiles could get the Alpha to walk into the clearing and get stuck in the ravenous ground. Then when the Alpha was safely stuck Stiles would warn him not to thrash too much and advise him to howl for his pack to come get his Purebred ass out of the ground before he died. And then after doing his civil duty giving the Alpha fair warning he will go on his merry way and pass out at a safe distance away and sleep for a good ten hours. All he has to do is not get caught before the Alpha can get stuck and everything will just be peachy keen.

 

Five steps away from the clearing Stiles gathered up the rest of his energy and leapt for the closest tree branch. The momentum made his body almost horizontal with the branch swinging backwards Stiles had just enough time to see the Alpha get one of his feet stuck in the ground.

 

Dropping down into a crouch Stiles watched as the poor guy tried to get one foot free while the other one started to sink farther into the ground. By now the Alpha was already knee deep into the ground. Stiles deemed it a safe enough amount and cleared his thought to get the Alphas attention.

 

The most beautiful blue green eyes Stiles had ever seen glared at him with such sheer force it would have had Stiles dropping dead then and there if you know glares could kill. Thick black caterpillar brows created dark brooding slashes of doom over his face making it smolder with both an air of annoyance, superiority, condescending, and pure rage. They even put Jackson’s bitch face to shame and that was no easy feat.

 

They must be his pride and joy.

 

 

> “So sour face Mc Gee thanks for that wonderful little run but I really have somewhere to be that’s not here.’ Pausing for a second so the Alpha could fallow all this so he doesn’t have to repeat himself. ‘Ok here is my great show of kindness as a good citizen which I’m not normally but you’re kind of in a death trap so this is kind of a special occasion all around right? So don’t thrash around otherwise you’ll just sink that much faster and drown so call your little Betas to come help your sorry ass out and we’ll call this even, Ya? So bye, have a nice life.”

 

Stiles was feeling good he got a new shirt and coat, managed to trap an Alpha in the ground and all in what like five minutes? Today was turning out to be a good day-

 

 

> “You’re just going to leave me to die like some animal.”

 

Again with the question without it really being a question, this guy should learn how to use a question mark at the end of his sentences. Without turning around Stiles replied to the stuck Alpha.

 

> “Why yes, yes I am and may I add with a pretty clear conscious, hey tell your Beta thank you for their most generous donation. Would have died from frost bight if it wasn’t for my new coat.”
> 
>   
>  “What kind of a person would let someone die like this oh wait a Mutt would. Every last one of you are so happy to steel and kill from innocents that they lost all sense of honor. I should have expected as much from one so… wild as you.”

 

Oh hell no he did NOT just say that. Stiles felt his eyes flash and his claws and teeth lengthening as he stopped dead in his tracks. After he knew his eyes wouldn’t give him away stiles twisted around to glare at the stuck Alpha.

 

 

> “Did you just say honor? Honor?! You Purebreds wouldn’t know honor if it slapped you in the face with a fish! You’re so called honor has killed thousands of my people in its name and for what? For steeling some clothes from people who wouldn’t have a problem replacing them so I don’t die from the cold? For trying to survive long enough to… AGH! You know what screw you I don’t need to explain myself or my people to a monster like you. I hope the earth swallows you before your Beta’s get here you sorry excuse for a wolf!” Twisting back around once again to storm off and leave the Alpha alone to his own devices Stiles came face to face with a honest to goddess bear.

 

And when he said face to face he means face to face, its black eyes staring right into his soul, its rank breath making him slightly gag, its now roaring face within inches of his face big teeth bared spraying spittle all over him. Stiles considering pissing his pants.

 

The Alpha was screaming something rather loudly at him but the roaring in Stiles ears made it impossible to hear what the guy was saying. He didn’t think just acted, he’ll look back at it and ask why the hell he thought it was a good idea at all and admire how badass he’d been.

 

Who would have known it had been the start of many questionable ideas that he would be making on his journey.

 

Stiles right arm pulled back and with all his strength popped the bear on the nose while he yelled at it as if it where a bratty child throwing a tantrum in his best no nonsense voice his father would have been proud of. “NO.” Silence fell over the clearing and Stiles had a sudden strange sense of deja-vu.

 

Stunned by what he had just done Stiles watched dumbfounded as the bear shook its great big head before it heaved itself onto its hindquarters until it towered over him as it let out a bone chilling roar that promised immanent death. Glancing down Stiles body once again took over, his right leg pulled back and shot up nailing the bear square in its balls. The only thing crossing his blank mind was ‘Thank the Goddess the bear was male.’

 

The bears eyes rolled back into its skull as it went down harder than a sack of potatoes to the ground. Shock waves of pain caused the bears body to twitch with each fresh wave.

 

 

Already on a mindless role and higher than a kite on adrenaline Stiles pirouetted on the balls of his feet to face the gaping Alpha and grasped the closest hand in his reach and hauled the poor sod out of the muck. The Alpha’s boots where the only thing Stiles hadn’t managed to pull out. Normally Stiles would have never been able to pull a full grown man or women out of anything but adrenaline does wonders to a threatened Omega.

 

Hauling the Alpha over his shoulders so he wouldn’t harm his feet even though Stiles known somewhere in the back of his mind that still worked that any harm that would have happened to the Alpha’s feet would have healed the instant he sustained them but Stiles instincts yelled ‘helpless and needs help’ kicked any kind of rational thought out of his mind with a vengeance.

 

Picking a random direction that felt the safest Stiles hiked the Alpha higher on his shoulders and set out in a brisk jog.

 

Didn’t want to run into any other mean beasties who could eat him or the vulnerable cargo hanging limply over his shoulders now could he? If only his father could see him now carrying an Alpha over his shoulders as he took them to safety away from the bear Stiles had brought down with a single kick. His Dad would be so proud, well, after he had a heart attack and then lecture him for hours about letting down his guard and letting the bear sneak up on him even though his mother had taught him better.

 

The thought of telling his father had Stiles trotting along with a little bounce every once and a while in his step. But like everything in Stiles life it didn’t last long, the Alpha must have sensed Stiles coming down from his adrenaline high and with it the ease he had been carrying the once limp body. Because he started to thrash and Stiles once again went face first into the ground, if his nose hadn’t been broken from the first fall than it was now.

 

* * *

 

  
Derek popped up as soon as they hit the ground growling a little under his breath at the indignity of being carted off by a stealing Beta Mutt before he grabbed the thief by the back of his new clothing and lifted him up until his feet where dangling from the ground.

 

The Mutt was filthy covered in mud from the tip of his hair to the sole of his old boots so thick it was like a second skin. The Beta probably did it so no one could smell him. The only thing that hadn’t been completely covered by mud had been his eyes which where a rather dark amber filled with pain and a slight bit of anger of being dangled around like a pup.

 

Derek hated to admit it when he had first seen those eyes wide and beautiful with fear at being caught red handed had made Derek’s mind go blank. The only thing floating in there was those two amber orbs staring at him.

 

In those few seconds of shock the thief had took the opportunity to run into the forest. Those few seconds had cost Derek not only his dignity of being tricked by the Beta but being saved by him in a moment of pity, Derek assumed, no matter how much he had yelled at the fool to run. Adding salt to the wound the Mutt had carried him over his bony shoulders and practically skipped away with him like it was some kind of a game.

 

Laura would have laughed until her stomach burst if she ever caught wind of what wrongs had befallen him by the hands of a thieving Beta Mutt when he was trying to restore his Beta‘s honor.

 

The Mutt was trying to wiggle out of Derek’s hold while trying to keep Boyd’s coat on but Derek’s grip on the sturdy fabric kept the Mutt in place. The Mutts efforts where cute in a way like a pup throwing a tantrum because their parent grabbed a hold of them before it ran away somewhere in a crowd where they could get lost as their scents where over powered by the perfumes and spices of the older pack members who hadn’t notice the pup winding through their legs.

 

When Cora was a pup his parents had to always kept an eye on her in fear of her wondering off to be lost for hours. She had often been found in the oddest places like an apple tree in the orchards or the back of the baker’s kitchen where she munched on a pastry while the baker had sent out his assistant to go inform the guards where the royal princess had wandered off to. His parents after months of trying to punish her into never wandering off again to no avail had finally chained her to an iron ball that unless she had help with moving it would finally keep her in one place.

 

The  reason  their  parents  where  using  such  extreme  measures  was  because  the  last time  Cora  had  wandered  off  she  had  almost  been  cut  down  by  a  Forgotten. It  had also  been  the  time  Derek  found  out  the  women  had  been  using  him  so  she  and the  rest  of  the  Forgotten  could  assassinate  Derek’s  family

 

It was also the reason no one was paying attention to what Derek was doing or who was keeping him company. In fact it had been the twentieth time Cora had escaped that Derek had met the women who turned his heart to stone towards all Mutts making it hard for him to trust.

 

It had taken a full year for Derek’s parents to take off Cora’s iron ball finally satisfied that they had gotten their point across. And when she had tried to spite them and do it agaon they had put it on her again and waited for another three years to show they they would not put up with her childish tantrums.

 

Cora had changed since then for both the better and the worst finding new ways to make their parents hair turn white and their stomachs ache at the way she had abused the Ore pack she had been charged to care for. The Alpha had died in the three months she had been assigned to them and had left them without one for another five months while she had went to balls and flirted with all who attended while guzzling wolf bane laced barrels of wine.

 

And even then the pack had flourished without her help but Queen Talia finally fed up with her child’s abuse had stepped in. She had Alpha Knight Delucion pick his best knight and sent him to fill up the old Alpha’s place. Since then the Ore pack had been the most profitable pack of the kingdom no thanks to Cora.

 

But this Beta Mutt was nothing like a pup if anything he was more like a bean pole with the biggest doe eyes Derek had ever seen.

 

 

> “Listen here Mutt you have tainted not only my Beta’s but my honor. For that you will be punished but,’ Derek said grudgingly as he ground his teeth, his cheeks lightly flushing from embarrassment. “You could have saved yourself from the bear and left me to fend for myself in the muck. Even though it was your fault getting me being stuck in the first place. With that in mind your punishment will be less severe. Be happy Mutt that I am in a good mood now you will walk back without a fuss or I will use force.” Derek proved his point by tossing the Mutt towards the direction of Erika’s den. The Mutt had to hop a few steps while his arms pin wheeled as he struggled to stay up right.

 

The Mutt after making sure he wasn’t going to smash once again against the forest floor straightened up and snapped right around to give Derek the dirtiest look he had ever been on the receiving end of or at least the Mutt tried to. The effort was admirable but the Beta’s willowy body, big dark amber eyes, and muddy exterior add the baggy clothes that swallowed him whole made him look like a child pouting after being teased about his choice of clothing. It was rather endearing until the Mutt opened his big mouth.

 

 

> “My name is not Mutt! And is this the thanks I get after I saved your life?! Your mother should have taught you better; when someone saves your sorry excuse for a life you say thank you and part ways. For example watch me as I leave right now in that general direction, so bye. This was not a pleasure.”

 

Derek was dumbstruck, no one, Mutt or Purebred, had ever dared disobey his orders like that let alone scold him on his manners. When the Beta had tricked him into the muck Derek had assumed all that bravado and righteousness was because the Beta didn’t have to worry about Derek punishing him for his insolence since he couldn’t get out of the muck.

 

Now without the muck holding Derek still there was nothing keeping him from punishing the Beta. Yet the scrawny little thing stood up to him without a lick of fear sauntered off as soon as he was done giving Derek a thorough tong lashing.

 

As soon as Derek’s wits finally decided to make another appearance the Beta Mutt was already a good three feet away from him. Derek had to jog to catch up to him and when he finally reached the Mutt the little shit didn’t even bother turning around to acknowledge his approach. Why that pissed Derek off he didn’t know but he did know that he didn’t like it one bit and if he had a say in it was not going to happen again.

 

Derek grabbed the Beta’s left shoulder and forced him to turn around towards him, the Beta turned reluctantly his face already twisted into a look of annoyance.  
It vanished in an instant his eyes going wild with fear his mouth slightly open as he looked at Derek.

 

Derek wasn’t sure he liked this any better than being ignored but he had a feeling with this Beta what ever he got he should be thankful he even gotten it. Derek didn’t have a chance to defend his manners or tell the Beta he was coming with him no matter how grateful he was for the Beta saving his life but the Mutt jumped up and grabbed two hand full’s of his hair and used his weight to pull Derek down covering his lowering body with his own.

 

Derek went down reluctantly at the risk of having his hair torn out while the Beta clutching his hair like it was a life line while he continued to press Derek down further with his whole meager body weight. Three very loud thunk’s echoed in Derek’s ears before he has pulled back up from his prone position by the Beta.

 

The Beta’s dark amber eyes looked like those of a desperate cornered wild animal who was growing desperate with every ragged breath to escape. His own heart was starting to speed up in response to the distressed Beta’s own heart, his instincts telling him to protect the weaker wolf. Once again Derek didn’t have a chance to ask why the Beta was so scared when one of the Beta’s hands crushed his right hand in an iron tight grip as he tried to tug Derek along body tense in the need to flea.

 

The Beta gave a harsh tug that almost took Derek’s arm right out his socket; the only word of explanation was a low whisper to run before all hell broke loose.


End file.
